Pokémon Band
Note: This game can be edited by any of the following people: YoshiEgg, Hemu, Cobweb, and Spark (of course). Pokémon Band is a rhythm game by Sprak Co. It stars a Pokémon indie band known as the Pokérockers as they restore good music to the world and recruit other Pokémon into their band. Plot At the beginning, you play as a 3-Pokémon indie band. By default, Charmander is guitarist, Bulbasaur is drummer, and Squirtle is bassist. (This can be changed once the singer is recruited). They are working on their first album, and are in need of a vocalist. After composing a few instrumental tracks, a Pikachu agrees to help. They continue to grow in skill and fame, recruiting more members, including a pianist, a backup vocalist, etc. Once all 8 positions have been filled, Pokémon can be switched. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Rock Band, in that the player must press the notes as they reach the end of the screen. Evolution After completing a certain amount of songs with a score above 90% (on medium or hard skill level), a Pokémon will evolve, increasing it's stats in whatever instrument it is currently playing. If the Pokémon cannot evolve, the stats will increase without the Pokémon changing form. Shiny Pokémon Although Pokémon are never encountered shiny, when a Pokémon goes into Overdrive, it temporarily becomes shiny. Rival Band A Rival Band is present from the beginning of the game, often headlining tours that compete with your own, and appearing in boss battles. The Rival band, unlike yours, isn't as varied with the Pokémon and doesn't change as much, but certain of your Pokémon can change their Pokémon. Also, whenever you add a member/evolve a member, one of theirs does too(e.g. your bassist evolves, they're bassist evolves, you add a pianist, they add a pianist). All Pokémon that change with yours are listed below. For a full list of bands in the game, see List of Bands in Pokémon Band. Additional Instruments Besides the default four instruments, there are four others: Keyboard, back-up vocals, flute, and rhythm guitar. A Pokémon's stats for those instruments can be determined in the following way: *Back-up vocals - Vocal stats plus Bass stats divided by two equals Back-up vocals stats *Flute - Vocal stats plus Drum stats divided by two equals Flute stats *Keyboard - Drum Stats stats plus Guitar stats divided by two equals Keyboard stats *Rhythm Guitar - Guitar stats plus Bass stats divided by two equals Rhythm Guitar stats Tours Tours are essentially the chapters of the game. Each two has multiple setlists in it, and when the tour is complete, a legendary Pokémon is unlocked. For a full list of tours, see List of Tours in Pokémon Band. Audience Depending on the song, different Pokémon will be in the audience, and if the player does well on that song, then one or more of the audience members will be recruited, and henceforth can be played as. Each Pokémon has different stats- some are good at singing, others are good at bass, others are good at guitar, and still others are good at drumming. The skill of a Pokémon at piano or other instruments can be found by averaging together the guitar and drumming stats, for example, or by averaging the guitar and bass stats. Category:Fan Games Category:Music Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Band Category:Music Category:Pokémon (series)